


Corin is baby

by bumblebbun



Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Art, Digital Art, character design, corin is baby, i dont know how to use ao3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-19 06:41:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22006765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bumblebbun/pseuds/bumblebbun
Summary: I love LadyIrina work so much that I couldn't stop myself from drawing some fanart of Corin, this is how I imagine him, our precious bb.If you enjoy my work pls check out my Instagram https://www.instagram.com/bumblebbun/
Relationships: The Mandalorian/Corin (LadyIrina)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 67





	Corin is baby

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LadyIrina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyIrina/gifts).



> btw his still using his stormtrooper bodysuit,,,


End file.
